


Living On The Edge

by acomplicatedlemon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acomplicatedlemon/pseuds/acomplicatedlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy works in a small dusty old bookshop. Gajeel is a delinquent with heart of steel. What happens when Gajeel stumbles upon her bookstore? And what happens when Phantom Lord's leader, Jose, takes an interest in their affairs? Realizing quickly that meeting Levy has changed his life and his loyalties, Gajeel must make a choice and either protect her from himself or Jose. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with care and be aware that this is my first Fanfic and I'm totally nervous! I'd really appreciate some R&Rs to help me improve my writing. I also don't know if I'll continue this story, so please let me know what you think! Thank you! -Complicated Lemon
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairy Tail characters!

_God damn its cold._  Gajeel was out on patrol again, alone. He liked being alone; he didn't like the cold. He watched his boots as he trudged along the sidewalk blowing warm breath into his hands and mumbling curses to his leader for sending him out into the storm. His breaths weren't making enough of a difference so he gave up and stuffed them deep in his pockets. He tried to keep his head low in his coat to keep his face from burning, but that wasn't working out very well either. His neck was just too long. Annoyed and freezing, Gajeel picked up his pace hoping the extra effort would warm him up even if only by a degree.

It was twilight and where the town was usually bustling with irritating, face-paced idiots going about their ordinary lives, Gajeel was surrounded by heavily falling snow and silence. He stopped, barely huffing, when he realized that he didn't recognize the scenery anymore. Either from the blinding wall of snow falling around him or the fact that he might have walked too far, he didn't know. The storm was calm and quiet, snow drifting slowly to the ground. It was eerie, but Gajeel was unperturbed. Thankful maybe, for the few moments of quiet. A welcome relief from the always boisterous activities of headquarters.

Looking back down the sidewalk, he could no longer make out his tracks in the snow. Gajeel stared up and seeing only white, let the gigantic snowflakes fall on his face. It was cold and wet, but somehow the serenity of the moment made him easily forget his chill and he wondered if this is how it left to die of hypothermia. To say he was fascinated by death would be the understatement of the year, but he didn't consider himself to be the weird kind of obsessed- those people who worship death and love blood and guts.  _Gross_. No, Gajeel was fascinated with the process. At what point does death happen? Obviously when the body is no longer functioning, but what about brain dead people? Are they experiencing anything? Are they aware? Are they truly gone? Of course, he'd never let anyone know he had these kinds of thoughts, standing out in a blizzard imagining the feeling of death. He shook his head and wiped his wet face with his sleeve, the snow having melted on his skin. It didn't do much but remind him that he was standing in the cold. Gajeel reached behind him, collected his long, heavy, black hair and wrapped it around his neck.  _What else is hair good 'cept keepin' warm?_  He thought ruefully. He knew why he grew it out and kept it long. It was sentimental.

_Fer mom._

Gajeel shook the flashes of his childhood from his mind and felt a shiver run up his body as the snow began to melt off his hair. Sighing he turned to continue his patrol. He wanted to get out of the cold and his inability to recognize his surroundings was beginning to irk him. His piercing red eyes scanned what they could of the street, but he relied primarily on his extraordinary developed sense of hearing. Even if rival gangs were on their turf, the snow would've covered the evidence almost immediately, so ignoring the sound of his own boots in the snow, Gajeel focused on the stillness that surrounded him. _Nothin'. Not a soul 'round here._  The iron studs that freckled his face were beginning to sting the skin around them as they always did when he was out in the cold too long. He decided that the area was patrolled enough.  _Ain't no one out n' this weather. Fuck this. I'm goin' back to wipe that damn smirk off Jose's ugly face for sendin' me out_. Gajeel huffed and stalked back the way he came and glanced as he passed an alley untouched touched by the storm.  _Didn't see this on my way here._  He could actually see the concrete, whereas he was standing in snow that buried him to his knees. Gajeel scrunched his face up at the light pole, he noticed then why snow hadn't fallen in yet. Snow was being held three stories up by some crude metal wiring that stretched between the buildings creating the alley. The walls were close enough together for Gajeel (whose arm span and height were about 6ft) to touch both walls at the same time, which he did as he walked out of the snow. Light caught Gajeel's eye and warmth teased his chilled face. It seemed to be coming from the back of the alley and Gajeel was suddenly running to investigate it.  _Great. Hobo's fire_.

Coming up on the corner, Gajeel had been expecting some scrawny old men in tattered worn-out coats around a can full of fire, NOT a little bluenett sitting on the front steps of what appeared to be a bookstore.


	2. Odd Encounters

Another busy day of constant customers and general store duties left Levy exhausted. Her legs ached and throbbed from her 10 hour work day. Nothing was more appealing to Levy right then than a warm mug of Hot Chocolate in her hands and resting her legs in the snow.

She loved spending time in her bookstore, but with the fireplace, heavy customer traffic and lack of operable windows; it often got musty, stuffy and unbearable. Especially so in the middle of the winter and summer seasons. To Levy, the best seasons were spring and fall when the conditions were mild and allowed her to fully air out her shop. Propping the door open with a warm mug in hand, Levy stepped out onto the steps and breathed in the cool night air.

As managing the small bookstore had been her dream since grade school, Levy considered it an honor and a lot of fun, but found shortly after her take-over that it was also a lot of work. There was just so much to do. Even though she was supposed to be giving her brain a break, Levy couldn't help thinking about her long list of to-dos before turning in for the evening. She was so caught-up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when a strange young man appeared in front of her.

Gajeel stared at her for what felt like forever. Something about the way her long lashes rested on her flushed cheeks, eyes downcast staring into her cup and the way her shoulder length curls framed her face; he just couldn't tear his eyes away. She was small, but she took up his entire vision. There was slight frown that pulled at her lips and he wondered what on earth this pixie of a girl could have to think so hard about. Her blue hair gave off the impression that she was care free and life was uncomplicated for her.

If only he knew the truth.

She started and dropped her cup in the snow when she finally looked up and realized she was being watched. Surprise turned to curiosity as she wondered who he was and why he was there. For how long he had been standing there, she couldn't even guess. His height was the first thing Levy observed about him. Even from 10 feet away she could tell that he towered over her.  _6 feet, at least._  She thought in awe. As she stared at him, he stared back; his crimson eyes unblinking and unreadable. He had tiny slits were pupils should be and she could tell from his stare that he was most likely scowling. He didn't seem angry or anything and even more intriguing, she felt no fear.  _Maybe that's just how he is._

Neither moved a muscle or said a word and aside from the height and his odd eye color, there wasn't much else that seemed threatening to her. If she were honest with herself, she felt completely at ease with this peculiar man. Only her cousin Lucy could elicit such a comforting feeling in Levy and only when she was right next to her. This weird guy seemed to be miles away and it shocked her that she felt unease at his distance instead of his unfamiliarity. It should definitely be there other way around, right?

Gajeel felt that it was probably a good thing she couldn't make out his whole face in the dim alley. Most people who saw Gajeel were instantly frightened and tried to avoid him. His crew has told that he has two facial settings: angry and annoyed, death glare and irritated scowl. He would frighten her too, probably. It wasn't something he did intentionally, he was mostly unconscious of his facial expressions. He just hadn't ever had a reason to care how others saw him. But this girl sitting on the steps in the cold made him suddenly conscious of his body language and he found it disconcerting. He had no clue how to attempt to seem less threatening and he only had to look her into her hazel eyes to understand why he hadn't just turned around and walked away. She stared at him with such interest - _she wasn't scared?_  He found amusement in the idea that she saw him like a puzzle she wanted to figure out. He could read it on her face and he didn't think there was much to figure out about her -expect maybe her apparent lack of concern at his appearance. She's like an open book.

"Do you want some hot choco?" Her smile warmed his face and sent shivers down his back. He fought hopelessly with his body for control of his reactions.  _Maybe she isn't so predictable._  Her voice like velvet to his ears, hung in the air and it surprised Gajeel to learn that she sounded considerably older than he'd guessed she was.  _17, 18 years old? Can't possibly be older thin' 19_.

He had no idea when he began moving towards the girl, only that the next thing he knew he had shoved the cup he'd made her drop back in her hands and was now looming over her. For a moment Gajeel feared that he might have actually scared her when he bent down to pick up her cup, but what flickered in her eyes wasn't fear. She was blushing. Confused by her reaction to him and afraid that she'd realize he frightened her, he went to turn around and finish his patrol. But she spoke again.

"Its chilly out here in the cold," Levy looked down at the cup he'd just thrust into her hands and questioned her sanity.  _Oh my God, I'm insane! Why am I blushing? Why did I just offer him a drink?! WHY IS HE STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?!_  "I boiled a whole pot of water and I have a few more packets left, if you'd like a cup to warm up. Also, I haven't killed the fire running in the fireplace yet."  _Levy stop! Don't invite him inside! The store_ _is closed_ _! And he's a STRANGER_. Her voice of reason was losing to her curiosity.

Much to the surprise of both parties Gajeel took a step back and shrugged. He was still afraid that she'd come to her senses, but decided the idea of a fire to warm up his studs seemed too good to pass up. It had nothing to do with the captivating bluenett staring wide-eyed up at him like she was just as confused as he was. A second later she stood, smiling excitedly and led him into her bookstore. The area that made the entrance of the store was set up like a café. There was a little refreshment counter stocked with coffees and coffee things. Nearby, a few sets of tables and chairs were set-up and love seats lined the windows on either side of the front door. A flight of three little steps created the separation of the café and the main floor and gigantic bookshelves lined in rows along the length of the remaining floor space. As he followed the girl further into the shop, Gajeel could see a child's area marked by the colorful carpeting off to his right. To his left, soft looking arm chairs scattered throughout and between the shelves. Right ahead of him at the back of the store, roared a grand fireplace, and a couple of armchairs and benches around it made the scene cozy. From outside, the store looked too small to fit a class of kindergarteners, but the inside was spacious and inviting. Gajeel could easily see this place busy during the day without customers feeling crowded. The blue haired girl stood in the middle of the main aisle next to a small cashier's counter and gestured to the space around them.

"Welcome to 'The Archive'! My name is Levy and this is my bookstore." Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"A shrimp like you is allowed to own a bookstore?" The question was out before Gajeel realized that he'd spoken and Levy smiled at him like he was the oddest thing in the world.

"Shrimp? No one's called me shrimp since I was in middle school!" She giggled at him shaking her head and walking over to the beverage counter. As Levy put together their hot chocolates she asked over her shoulder,

"How old do you think I am?"

"17" He held a gruffness in his voice, it sounded almost steely and deep and it made her body tingle.

Levy, used to jokes about her height and getting ID'd, took no offense and laughed.

"Well I'll have you know, stranger, that I'm 20 years old and it's perfectly legal for a shrimp like me," she said eyeing him "to own a bookstore."

Gajeel grunted, trying to stare anywhere but at her backside He struggled again fighting the heat of a blush as it snuck on to his face.  _God damn it..._  Tentatively, he chanced a glance at her just in time to watch her turn and stride back to him. She handed him a warm cup and lead him to a bench in front of the fire-place. Located to the right of the hearth was an elaborately detailed door with the words 'Employees Only' etched into the wood in gold. Gajeel assumed that led to a storeroom. To the left, a moderately sized spiral staircase led up to a similarly detailed door, but instead of gold lettering it was metallic blue and read 'Levanya McGarden'.  _So 'Levy' must be her nickname. Cute._

There they sat in silence sipping at their hot chocolates. It was odd because they both knew they should be feeling some level of discomfort and unfamiliarity, but there was none. Levy felt perfectly at ease and Gajeel found himself content to just watch the flames. Another few moments of comfortable silence and Gajeel began to feel too hot. He wondered if it was worth uncovering his face. The stinging in his face was only just starting to ebb away and wasn't yet ready to get kicked out.  _Ahh, shit. If she gets scared, she gets scared…_  He took his head warmer and gloves off and unwrapped his hair from his neck. He didn't want to look at Levy in case she finally came to her senses. Gajeel sighed inwardly and couldn't help the relief that washed over him when he was finally able to breathe.

Levy watched him from the side and was pleasantly surprised to find that the odd silver dots she spotted on him earlier were not just decorating his brow and nose, but also his ears, mouth and knuckles. It made her wonder where else on his body he was hiding studs. Something about men and piercings always excited Levy, but this was a whole new level of attractive. With his sharp facial features and the studs that adorned his skin, he contrasted so much with the typical male she was used to seeing. Levy found it exotic and alluring and she was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. His impressively long hair fell in dark waves down his back, it took everything she had in her to not reach out and see if was at soft as it appeared. Levy looked on and could tell by the thickness of muscles in his neck and the hugeness of this clothes that were just barely lose on him, that he was well-built. She felt a blush creep up on her as she realized that she had been openly ogling him. He caught her, much to her mortification, side-glanced at her and raised an eye brow in silent question. His studs reflected the fire as his brow moved and Levy found herself struggling, again, to keep her hands from reaching out and touching them. She ignored the flush on her face, looked Gajeel in the eye and asked for his name.

He regarded her for a moment, surprised and seemingly interested in the goings-on's in her head displayed so open on her face.

"Gajeel," a smirk twitched at the edge of his lips "I'm 21." Levy nodded and tried out his name.

"Gajeel," it rolled off her tongue something like liquid gold and he found himself wanting her to say it again. "That's a pretty unique name. Where's it from?" Gajeel shrugged, finishing the rest of his drink. Levy nodded her head understandingly and finished hers as well. _He's probably not the kind of guy who thinks much about that sort of thing._ Levy stood as a clock somewhere in the store began to chime reminding her exactly how late it was getting. She set her cup down on the bench, turned and walked to the 'employees only' door. She opened it and reached along its backside for her closing keys.

Feeling more confident in the fact that she didn't even seem remotely intimidated by him Gajeel began to relax and found himself feeling quite at home in her little bookstore. He decided that watching Levy's facial expressions had to be the most entertaining thing he'd ever seen. Ridiculously searching for whatever she needed, he was convinced that despite having only just met her, he could match her expressions with the thoughts and feelings going through her head. Like now, she seemed pretty peeved that she couldn't find what she was looking for. Instead of just going into the room and turning on the light, she opted to struggle blindly thinking she knew exactly where it was. Obviously she didn't, and he could see in his head her little tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration, her eyes all scrunched up and the flush of her face as her frustration grew.

Finally she seemed to have given up and flicked on the light with an exasperated huff. The object of her frantic search apparently not where it was supposed to be she stalked further into the room leaving an amused Gajeel to investigate her whereabouts. As Gajeel peered into the room, he saw mountains and mountains of boxes of books, books laying on the floor, books everywhere. In a store, especially a bookstore, books are expected to be the focal point. But where the store itself was organized and neat, this backroom was a disaster zone and he wondered why she bothered keeping anything in here at all.  _Total chaos._  He thought shaking his head.

Levy was somewhere in the room throwing things about and cursing under her breath.

"Stupid,"

"Dumb boys,"

"Always losing my stuff…"

Another cry of exasperation followed by an "uh-oh", a crash and a whine of pain, encouraged Gajeel to venture further into the chaos to find Levy. Slightly concerned that she might be crushed under a ton of books, he turned at a large tower reaching to the ceiling.  _How did she even get those up there?_ He could see Levy on her hands and knees shuffling through some papers on the floor, grimacing. He started to make his way to her when something caught his eye. To someone who has had no experience in the world of drug and turf wars the pseudo-door would look like just another piece of the wall with some intricate detailed designs on it. Upon further examination of the door and surrounding walls he noticed that someone had put a great deal of effort into its camouflage. He guessed that the similar carvings on nearby walls hinted to those who were privy to the knowledge of the door, which of the panels was the door and which were just walls. But what caught his eye wasn't that the door was there - lots of old buildings had them- but it was the craving itself. It was the insignia for the rival gang that bordered this section of their turf. A flag went up in his head and he was suddenly on high alert and agitated. The discovery that Fairy Tail used this space, prompted Gajeel to turn on his heel and go back to headquarters. The idea that he might have found Fairy Tail's hideout was exciting - he was itching for a fight- but the fact that it was right under their noses all this time was infuriating. He used the fact that Jose considered him an invaluable resource to get away with shit. He would need to pull this card when Jose confronted him about how he hadn't discovered it sooner. As Jose's strongest solider, it would take much more than this for his leader to consider Gajeel inept for his position. He just didn't want to chance a visit to Jose's prisons. Gajeel was less concerned about being able to survive the deplorable conditions of the prisons and more troubled by the fact that Jose would stop at nothing to hunt him down when he escaped. That seemed like too much work to deal with. He enjoyed the money and the fighting, and never put much though into those that died at his hands, so the situation seemed almost symbiotic. Besides, once Jose got over himself, Gajeel was sure he wouldn't get any more slack on the matter for a while. He might even get a raise.

A few moments later, Levy came stumbling out of the backroom the object of her mission in hand with a triumphant smile on her face. "Gajeel-," she looked around but saw no trace of him except his cup on the bench next to hers. She waited with bated breath thinking maybe he went to look around her store, but the only sound she heard was the crackling of her fireplace. Levy sighed, grabbed both cups and put them on the table next to her staircase _. I don't wan'na forget those down here._  She did one last sweep of the store to make sure Gajeel was really gone and that she had no stragglers left. Finding none, Levy shut down her store for the night. She walked to the front door, removed the stopper and looked outside. She noted the tracks of Gajeel's boots in the snow and frowned a little wishing he'd at least said good-bye. Wondering if she'd ever see him again, she pulled the door shut and locked it behind her. She finished up closing down, pulling the curtains down over the windows, shutting the lights off and putting the fireplace out. Grateful for the late start tomorrow and anticipating her soft bed, Levy made her way to her staircase. She grabbed the cups on her way up and wished her shop a goodnight before walking into her apartment.


	3. Ground-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So read with care and be aware this I'm still figuring these characters out... I've really appreciated the feedback so far and its really encouraged me to keep writing. This chapter was particularly difficult for me- I have no idea why- but it was. I'm completely open to clearing up details you may find confusing. But I plan to post pictures to my tumblr- notably Levy's apartment layout. Again, thank you for reading and for your support! As it turns out, life is a thing that happens to people even without their consent so future chapters may be a little or a lot late...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Just as Gajeel thought, Jose was furious at first. But once the gears in his head started working the right way, Jose excused Gajeel and focused on idea of an ambush. The gang spent majority of the week formulating a plan to take down Fairy Tail at their heart, which Gajeel suggested might actually be the backroom in the store. Gajeel told them the location of the store and how it was hidden away in an alley. He told of the layout and the pseudo-door in the backroom. He pointedly left out as much information on Levy as he could. Only telling Jose that she was a little thing, just a year younger than Gajeel himself and that the only hindrance she might cause was the fact that she was the owner of the store and would understandably be upset if there were damage. The idea that she could possibly get caught in the crosshairs of their war struck Gajeel with many feelings, the most prominent he realized as fear.

Gajeel scoffed at himself. _Fear for some girl I just met?_  Images of her sitting on the steps, her lashes, her lips, and the flush on her cheeks had been haunting his dreams at night and his conscious thoughts during the day. He just couldn't shake her from his mind. He sighed.  _This has to end quickly._

In an effort to get the bluenett out of his head for a little while at least, Gajeel tried to immerse himself in his normal pastimes at HQ. Phantom Lord's headquarters was an old collection of warehouses converted by Jose into a sort of neighborhood for the gang. From outside, it didn't look like anything except a bunch of abandoned old buildings, but inside the main building the space seemed something similar to a trashy bar. The main floor was where the activity happened and where Gajeel usually found himself when he was itching for a fight. His underlings were always challenging him to one thing or another and though it didn't take much to beat them up, their numbers and boundless energy kept Gajeel in shape. Tonight though, Gajeel just wasn't feeling it and settled for a beer and bored people watching.

He looked on, disinterested in the hustle and bustle of the warehouse, from his seat at the head table. Fights and the ensuing destruction were common. Their lack of decent furniture and the scars covering the floor and walls were proof. But the chaos was beginning to give Gajeel a headache and the longer he stayed, the more agitated he got.

Just as Gajeel decided to get up and head out, Jose appeared and sat at the head of the table. Gajeel resigned glaring at his boss and sat back down.  _Fine time to come down from your perch and talk business._ It wasn't uncommon for their leader to hang around, but unless he wanted something, his typical haunt was his balcony on the 2nd floor. Gajeel guessed he enjoyed feeling high and mighty and looking down at the rest of them. Jose clapped his hands, and the man who worked the bar delivered Jose his beer and refilled Gajeel's now empty mug.

Jose wore an exaggerated version of a contented smile and sipped his drink, his eyes sparkling as he looked over his 'subjects'. Some other members at the table were putting down dibs on what Fairies they would fight and Jose interrupted them to relay the details of his plan thus far and their places in it. Gajeel picked up his mug and went to take a swig until Jose turned to him and broached a subject that made Gajeel pause.

"You said the owner of the store was a young woman of no notable interest, Gajeel?" Instantly Gajeel knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"Hrm, yeah. She's a 'lil thing. Nothin' much to 'er." He'd hoped his vague description of the blue haired girl would hint to Jose that she really wasn't important in any way, but it seemed that it had the opposite effect. Eyeing Gajeel with interest Jose flashed his teeth into a sly smile and stated, "So we could easily use her in our plans? Since this appears to be her bookstore, it's possible- even probable that she's connected to them and could be of value."

Gajeel sighed inwardly and all hope of erasing Levy from his memory seemed distant. Through gritted teeth and an irrational irritation growing inside him Gajeel replied, "It's possible, I guess."

"Fantastic! Then you get close to her and find out her connection. How can anyone be so oblivious to the on-goings in her own store? She has to know something." Gajeel glared ahead unwilling to let his surprise at Jose's suggestion show on his face.

"How do ya' suppose I do that? It's not like we know each other. 'Sides, I'm not exactly friendship material, am I? 'Yer not thinkin' straight." Gajeel shook his head side glaring at Jose. He was really hoping his 'I don't care' façade and general aggressive look would get out him out of this assignment. Because honestly, he didn't care. Gajeel didn't  _do_  caring. Aside from that, it wasn't like it was the first time he'd been given a similar mission, but those times didn't require him to get 'chummy' with anyone, certainly not a girl. He also never felt this odd uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. But Jose wasn't hearing any it.

"Of course, you know how to pull the wool over some little woman's head. I've seen you with those street women, they like you. All you have to do is find out why she has Fairy Tail's insignia on her door and get inside. Is not like she's worth anything to us beyond that." Smiling with a creepiness that was only Jose, he settled the matter by announcing to the horde of men present that in a few weeks' time, they'd have the opportunity to fight to their hearts content. The whole room exploded into a frenzy of eager, drunk, testosterone fueled men cheering and chugging more alcohol. Brawls began to break out, but where Gajeel would normally be in the throes of the masses beating out his own aggressions, he remained at the table contemplating on his next steps. He didn't have to like it to do it, this was his job, and he made a commitment to follow Jose. He wouldn't fail, he just had to be conscious of himself. He wasn't going to let some measly little woman affect him. He would have to be careful, after all vigilance was near the top of the long list of things he excelled at. And he didn't care.

Gajeel glared at the activity of the gang and downed the rest of his beer.  _This shits so crappy,_  He thought irritably. _I didn't even get a buzz with two mugs_. He needed air.  _Now_. Nodding to Jose, Gajeel all but ran out the warehouse and into the snow. He was met with a deafening silence that for a second seemed to only add to his headache.

After a moment though he felt his ears begin adjust to the soundlessness and he started his trek through the snow. He didn't know where he was walking to, all he knew was the farther away he got from HQ the more the strain in his head seemed to relax and it wasn't long before he actually began to take notice of his surroundings.

He was back in front of the alley only this time he noticed a wooden sign a few feet above his head. Engraved with the same gold lettering as the backroom door, it read: 'The Archive'. Gajeel wondered if Levy would still be up at this hour. He guessed it was sometime around 2 in the morning and as if on cue the chime of a clock rung out twice clearly from the alley. Shrugging to himself as some form of encouragement, Gajeel walked into the back lane.

It was quiet except for the street lights flickering along the way. He swore that the walk the first time was shorter than it was taking now, but finally he made it to the corner. Up above the store front were two huge windows and two smaller ones in a row. There he saw it wasn't just his good ear that allowed him to hear her clock chime. All four windows were open, but only the two at the end were lit up suggesting that Levy was still awake.

That moment he seriously started considering renewing his martial arts training to regain control of his wayward mind and body. Gajeel found himself scaling the wall that intersected Levy's bookstore and hoping that when he made it to what he also hoped was her room, that she was either asleep or didn't mind his new stalkerish behavior. _What girl would find this okay?_ _Why am I doing this?_  Gajeel grabbed on to the pane of her window and stepped over onto the awning looking into the room.  _Yep. Her bedroom._

A queen sized bed was placed against the wall to the right, her dresser and a mirror hanging on the wall directly across from it. The rest of her wall space was occupied by paintings and pictures and bookshelves- lots of bookshelves. Some reached all the way to the ceiling and Gajeel wondered again how on earth she had managed to place the books so far above her own height. More books lay on her floor, on her dresser and even on her perfectly made bed. Standing on one of the nightstands that sat on either side of her bed was the source of light that had lured Gajeel to her room, a single lamp.

Aside from her collection of literature, Levy's room was empty.

Slightly disappointed, Gajeel decided he ought not to try his luck for much longer and began to make his way over to the wall he climbed.

"You know if you had waited the other day I would've given you my number." a familiar amused voice suddenly stated.

Completely caught off guard and red handed, Gajeel missed his footing and fell into a pile of snow. Levy burst out laughing and he couldn't help but revel in her music of her voice.

For some unknown reason he thought playing dead would make her go away- he didn't want her to see the snow melting blush on his face-, instead she got worried when he didn't immediately get up and ran to him dropping the parcels she was carrying to the ground.

"Oh My God, Gajeel! Are you okay?!" Levy started removing the snow from his head and caught a glimpse of the tip of his ears. They were fire engine red and Levy understood immediately why he didn't just stand and brush the snow off. He was embarrassed and he didn't want her to see him blush. She sat back on her heels giggling and she could swear she saw the ice melting and steam rising around his exposed skin. Deciding it was best to give him a moment to recuperate she got up to make sure her books were alright.

Gajeel grimaced sitting up and stared at the wall. He wouldn't look at her face- he just wasn't mentally sound. How Jose expected him to do this was beyond him. Sure he had a certain way with the street ladies, but many of them just recognized his odd jewelry. His mom had been adorned with similar piercings and been famous after all. Famous in the underground, but famous nonetheless. Many of them had even looked after him as an infant and young child. It wasn't that he tricked them or anything- they just knew his past. That made his name infamous in the Red Light District.

His stupid, uninvited embarrassment was suddenly swallowed by even more stupid, uninvited guilt. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but he was sure he'd rather be enduring the massive migraine growing back at HQ than have to face Levy and attempt to carry out this awful plan to use her. She seemed like an alright girl. Overly nice and trusting, but alright. He wondered if she was like that with everyone. Guilt swept through him again. She had shown him nothing but kindness. No fear, no anger, no judgment. He didn't deserve to be treated to her kindness, not with the end result of his mission being the destruction of her store.

He knew enough about Levy from their initial meeting to understand that her store was important to her and that she loved her books. That understanding was solidified by what he had just seen in her room and he was threatening that. Sighing Gajeel turned around, not bothering to get out of the snow- _I deserve this cold bitter feeling._ Looking on at Levy, he saw that she was standing with her back to him holding a brown bag and examining its contents. Her purple coat pulled in at her waist and accentuated her womanly curves. Mostly though his attention was caught by her hips. A tiny waist, and a beautiful ass makes for a good time in Gajeel's mind. He never really considered what features of a woman's body he favored. Until now. He realized he was a backside kind of guy. With a wry smirk Gajeel pushed his amorous thoughts away and thought of what he had to do. He didn't deserve to think of her in such a way and he wanted to rip this mission off his mind like a Band-Aid on your arm.

Determined to begin his mission and move on, Gajeel gritted his teeth and attempted to get Levy's attention.

O-Oi Shrimp," Levy turned immediately a question in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Those lips. Gajeel swallowed and began to sweat even as the chill sunk deeper under his skin. This was bad. She was smiling at him like they had some sort of history. Like she trusted him, like she had a reason to. Ignoring his raising guilt, he tore his eyes away from her face and tried to glare holes into her shoes. "W-whacha' doin' out so late at night anyway?" His embarrassment was coming back in full force. Not because of his fall, but because he found himself actually curious and somehow entertaining the idea that he was truly concerned about her rather than having to pretend, made him uncomfortable. He didn't care about anyone. Not anymore. And certainly not her.

"Oh, I got an urgent call from one of my regular collectors." Levy replied happily, adjusting the parcels in her arms. "He just about to close a deal with another supplier and he was worried the books he was buying were fake. So he asked me to go over and authenticate them."

Gajeel risked a glance at Levy's face. Bad idea. Jeeze, he was full of those recently. His face was instantly flaming, he could tell. She was looking lovingly down at the parcel in her little hands and running her fingers over the paper. Again with the lashes on her cheeks and the pretty pink coloring her skin. He looked down at her feet again. How could such a little girl carry such an influence on others that they called her out so late just for her opinion. He looked back up to meet curious hazel eyes and a confused smile. God Damn it all.

"So about you creeping up on my window? Is that something you do often?" Everything about her demeanor was inquisitive and kind. There was no a hint of fear or judgment and Gajeel actually found himself getting angry over the fact that she wasn't even a little bit upset. Here he was A STRANGER peeping in on her BEDROOM and she was asking him as if she were curious about his eating habits. How could she possibly know he had not intended to hurt her?  _(Pfft)_ She was too trusting, too forgiving, too naïve.

Gajeel decided in that moment that she would need someone like him around. He wasn't about to say that he had good intentions or anything and he certainly wasn't going proclaim it, she didn't exactly _need_  to know. In a weird twisted way he wanted to be sure others didn't take advantage of her kindness the way he was going to. He wasn't doing it to be cruel, like others might, he was doing it for – Gajeel shook his head. That thought wasn't going to get him anywhere because his cause wasn't even all that noble. Now he was just making excuses for himself.  _I'm not a fucking pansy_.

Gajeel realized Levy was still waiting patiently for his reply so he got up and dusted himself off. "Yer light was on, so I thought ya' might be up." Nervously scratching the back of his head he tried to look anywhere but at her. Of course it was a fruitless effort.

"So were you looking for me?" Levy sounded surprised and kind of hopeful? Gajeel didn't think he was reading her right, but when he saw the blush on her face grow several shades too deep to be caused by the freezing air, he felt his own face begin to flush again. He turned, indignantly crossed his arms and glared at the wall.  _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!_

"Fat chance. I was just wanderin' 'round and caught a glimpse of yer lights. Got curious."

Levy was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. Her extensive experience with both book characters and real life people, meant that she could read others very well. There were all kinds of people in the world and though Gajeel's character was uncommon, she had seen his type enough to nail him on the head.

Gajeel was The Beast.

Intimidating, scary, brutish on the outside, but kind, honest and even gentle on the inside. Feared by those who judged him and loved by those who gave him a chance. Levy thought it was kind of funny to see him try to come up with an excuse for wanting to see her. A part of her felt that maybe she should be more humble and accept his pathetic attempt to justify his actions, but the more logical part of her wanted to just think that he was there for her. Why else would he scale her wall?

Unperturbed by his callus act, Levy eyed his figure with interest and began shuffling around for her keys. "Well when you're done denying the truth," Levy said slyly. "I'm gon'na enjoy a cup of hot chocolate and you're welcome to join me."

Over the weeks since their first meeting, Levy had decided several things.

One, she trusted Gajeel. For no other reason than the feeling she got from him that first encounter so many nights ago. Her gut hadn't proved her wrong yet and damn it all if she wanted a little taste of tall, dark and handsome in her own life for a change. Besides she felt that if he were there to hurt her, he would've acted on it. Instead he stalked about with a grumpy look on his face, but no real frightening aura. Also, he was awkward and awkwardness is hard to fake. He probably didn't even realize that's the air he gave off around her.

Two, she was bat shit crazy. Her years of reading fantasy/adventure novels were beginning to affect her common sense. It was 2 am, on a freezing late-February morning and not only had she left in the middle of the night on a job ALONE, she left her bedroom windows open because Gajeel seemed like the kind of guy who would do that visit in the middle of the night by climbing to the window (Yes she did it on purpose hoping he would come visit), AND said man ACTUALLY DID come visiting by climbing her store and was now here. Instead of freaking out at a stranger for peeping in on her home, she greeting him like she knew and was expecting him (which she had been?)

Levy hoped that had it been someone else she saw staring into her room at 2 am, she would've backed away slowing and called the police. NOT invited him into her home for refreshments.

Three, Levy thought about him all the time. He was constantly on her mind and lately in her dreams. She even found that on occasion while reading, she would replace the main characters with Gajeel and herself. She'd never done that before! Recently, risque romance/adventure novels were her preferred reading choice;) Levy didn't know much about him, but she wanted to. And she decided that she was going to try. She just had to do what the heroines in the books did when they were interested in this type of man. Love, kindness, trust and honesty were the keys to their hearts. It came naturally in Levy, so the little shop-keeper was sure it would be no different with Gajeel.

And the fourth thing Levy had decided on was to be his friend. She was hopeful that his course outer shell was a protection mechanism and that if she were to be his friend, he wouldn't wear such a lonely face. Not that she had any idea if he wore this face all the time, but even if he didn't, around her she didn't want to see it.

She was dangerously curious about Gajeel. Even though she knew the type, she didn't know HIM and she was fascinated.

Levy sauntered towards the door, keys jingling in her hands and looked back to catch Gajeel watching her. She'd hoped she had been reading the look on his face right when she invited him inside. She didn't exactly know what would become of this, but being ever curious she decided to explore it by holding the door open and throwing an expectant look his way.

"Well, are you coming or are you gon'na freeze your ass out in the snow like last time? The chill can't feel good by your studs."

Gajeel was a bit taken aback by the sudden use of profanity from the girl and raised a studded eye-brow in amusement. _Fiesty. I like that._  Again, he was instantly shut down by his own emotions- things he rarely experienced and even less commonly acknowledged.  _Guess no times as good as now to start this thing. Sick of all these damn feelings and shit._  Pushing all distracting things to the back of his mind, Gajeel begrudgingly obliged Levy following her into the store.

"Fine, whatever." He muttered.

Secretly happy, definitely confused and increasingly miffed at the ease with which she welcomed him into her home, Gajeel worried that maybe this wouldn't be as easy for him as he had initially thought. Where was his composer? Where was his steely gaze and why was it this little blue-haired shrimp he was only recently acquainted with, who commanded his attention?

This was their second meeting after all. But already, they got along like good friends- at least she did with him. Gajeel found himself really struggling with the paradox that was him actually maybe sort of WANTING a friendly (possibly more) relationship with Levy, but at the same time staying distant and PRETENDING to be friendly with her. It would be easier if he could just go along with it right? His  _feelings_  be damned. He was good at erasing people from his memories and locking shit away. He could handle whatever this shrimpy bookworm threw at him, right? It's not like he really likes her. He probably just likes her body. He's probably just got a crush on her. A slight infatuation. He's had those before, he was a boy once. He's dealt with them easily in the past, so why should this be any different?

Yeah, this would be easy after all. His slight infatuation with her ass and her eyes and her lips and her voice... All of this will help make it easier to find Fairy Tail and finally crush them. This is what he wanted and if success meant sacrificing some stupid feelings, so be it. When were they ever useful to him anyway?

Gajeel's eyes easily adjusted to the darkness of the shop, the only light streaming out from underneath Levy's door above them. Locking the door behind them, Levy pointed to her apartment door and followed Gajeel to her staircase.

Gajeel looked up at her spiral staircase an amused quizzical sort of look and Levy was quick to answer his unspoken question.

"The apartment used to be a part of the store, but when my grandmother lost her home, she needed a place to live and converted it into her apartment. The end result being that the stairs originally connecting the two levels no longer functioned. So she took them out and put these here instead to make more space for our books."

Levy placed her parcels on the table next to her door and gestured to Gajeel welcoming him into her home. It was in interesting set up to say the least. Mostly being her odd entrance. Even though it was stairs, it seemed to Gajeel to be more like an elevator shaft but less dingy. The top of her staircase was enclosed in walls, like you were walking up into a lookout at the top of a building. Instead of windows surrounding you to see the outside world, you had colorful walls and a door.

Inside the apartment was roomy and open. The walls surrounding her staircase were like a box separating the dining room they entered into and the living room he observed as he walked further into her apartment. Her dining/entrance room opened to her kitchen on the far right side of the apartment. What appeared to be a bathroom along the same wall next to it and the door to her room next to that.

Levy made a B-line to her kitchen and told Gajeel to make himself at him while she prepared some snacks and drinks. He smirked and turned to her living room. Though she had a lot of space, her home was comfy and smelt exactly how he'd dreamt she did. Kinda musty, like books and ink and spices and chocolate. It was a sensual warm smell and as he sank into her couch he closed his eyes and revealed in it.

The breeze from outside was nice as well. He understood what she'd meant when she said her living space was easily stuffy without the windows. He heard her clank around in the kitchen and thought of his game plan. There was no need to be deceptive to gain her trust he decided. It appeared as though he already had that. She already invited him into her home, an act of trust if he ever knew one, and was apparently content to be alone with him. He wondered again if she did this for everyone and then a thought struck- maybe she pitied him. Maybe she saw him as a charity case, a sad man on the streets in the cold without a place to go. He snorted as his own absurdity. He hadn't seen pity in those eyes- he had seen interest and curiosity. She was probably the kind of person to take on charity cases, but he didn't think her random interest in him was pity. He would use that to his advantage.

Levy came out of the kitchen then, a tray with some light snacks and two steaming cups of swirling chocolate and marshmallows. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I didn't know if you were into marshmallows or whipped cream, but before I had a chance to actually ask you, I had already added them in. I hope you don't mind?"

Gajeel shook his head once and looked- really looked at the girl standing before him. She was short for a woman their age and her figure petite. Her sizing was nice if not a tiny bit out of proportion with her stature, but it suited her. She seemed comfortable in her own skin and the confidence with which she wore it stuck out to him.

Her skin was slightly tan. He could tell she had a bit of color in her, but he also noticed that she had tiny long healed scars along her arms. He would've missed them if not for the fact that he was really taking in her every detail. It was off putting and he suddenly wanted to touch and ask about them. But he reminded himself that he was here to get information out of her and he didn't need to dig into her history for that. She was putting the tray down on the coffee table in front of him and took a seat on the other end of the couch curling her legs under her. He glared ahead at the art on her wall and they sat in a rather comfortable silence.

For two people who didn't know each other, they sure got along like they did. Her body language told him she was completely at ease. Not that he wasn't. He found it quite easy in fact to just be there. In her apartment. Alone. He just didn't know to proceed. He was a fish out of water here. Not an ounce of social interest in his body, Gajeel had no idea how to strike up conversation. From the looks of it, Levy didn't seem to be that interested in conversation- content to just sit there sipping at her drink. But suddenly her hazel eyes were on him and he felt himself tense.

"So, I know this is supposed to be weird," She gestured between them and then to her apartment. "but I can't bring myself to be uncomfortable. I think if anything, I'm uncomfortable about not being uncomfortable. Doesn't that make any sense at all?"

Gajeel smirked and shook his head.  _Just go with it._  "Nah shorty, I get it." If her eyes could get any brighter Gajeel though he might go blind from looking at them, so he turned back to look at a picture on her wall and attempted to steele his gaze and calm his nerves. What was this woman doing to him?

After another moment of comfortable silence, Gajeel side glanced at her. She looked thoughtful then staring down at her feet, smiling sweetly. Again with the lashes and flush of her cheeks.

They stayed like that for a while. Quiet except for her occasional question about himself. He answered her questions shortly and directly. He couldn't bring himself to talk more or to beat around the bush if he wanted to. He found that with Levy, his patience was much thicker than it was for the rest of mankind. Where he would've ignored others attempts to peer into his life, he found himself willingly divulging information he hadn't shared with anybody in a long time. It wasn't information that would hurt him in anyway so he figured if it would gain more trust, then why the hell not?

He took a bit of pride in himself that he was able to pull off this charrad so easily. Why it was coming so effortlessly to him, he didn't know and didn't care. But he found that he enjoyed it. This ease and comfort. He was sure his face hadn't betrayed that and he wasn't about to tell her that he found her company less annoying than the brats at HQ. From their quiet conversations he'd decided that she would rub it in his face somehow and he had to spend more time with her he wasn't going to hurt his pride with that.

Before he knew it, whatever they had between them had come quickly and he was looking forward to putting this mission and Levy behind him faster than he'd anticipated. Forget the growing guilt seated in the back of his mind and the simmering discomfort that made him nauseous in the pit of his stomach. He was doing his job and doing it well. He couldn't help though, questioning more and more as the night wore on what on Earth inspired this blue-haired beauty to take such a hasty and unusual interest in this steel-hearted beast.


	4. Creeping-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take so long to update, but life happened. I moved, then I had to find a job and then I just couldn't write the story the way I wanted to. Finally I just sat down and started writing. It's been difficult- I don't know why this story is fighting me. I've revised this chapter like a million times now. Its decent, its short and its not my favorite, but hopefully the next one will be easier to write. Anyway, your feedbacks is incredibly helpful and uplifting, so I strongly encourage it. I don't wanna beg, but if you need me to, I will. Anything, anything at all. Even a hello! I digress... I hope the next chapter will be out on time, it seems as though I already have some written down for it, so read this and hope for a better chapter!
> 
> On with the show!

"…vy"

"Hey-!"

"Yoohoo… Levy!" A young woman waved her hand in front of Levy's face. She was so caught up in thoughts about a certain dark-haired studded man. Wasn't she just talking to Lucy? Levy blinked and looked questioningly at her blonde friend.

"Oh, uh, say that again?!" Levy questioned. "I'm sorry I was suddenly distracted."

"I'll forgive your inattentiveness, but you have to be honest about why you took a spontaneous one-way trip to Lala Land." Lucy gave her friend a knowing look and Levy could feel her face begin to burn. "You've been thinking about Mr. Random Studs Guy, haven't you?"

"N-no!" Levy tried, but the look on Lucy's face told her she wasn't convincing anyone. Her blush only deepened so she tried- albeit pointlessly- to hide behind her tiny hands.

"When are we gon'na meet this guy? He sound like a total weirdo to me and Natsu says the description you gave us seemed familiar somehow," Lucy thoughtfully put a finger on her chin and then shrugged. "But you know Natsu, the way his brain works—how can you hope to take anything he says or thinks seriously?" Lucy sighed and deflated onto Levy's cashier counter.

"You know Lu," Levy began, thankful for Lucy's tangent. "I'm sure Natsu will come around. He can't remain this oblivious forever."

Exasperated Lucy threw her hands up in the air. "I don't even know how I could possibly make it more clear to him! I told him I loved him and everything!" Lucy shook her head disbelievingly. "Do you know what he told me when I told him I loved him?!"

"You told him you loved him?!" Levy exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I'm so proud of you Lu!"

"Yeah wait till I tell you how he responded…" Lucy responded dryly. Slumping back over her counter, Lucy ran a hand through her hair. "He looked me straight in the eye, Levy. He held me in his arms," Lucy stared up at Levy with a wistful, longing look then smiled wryly. "He told me he loved me too."

Lavy gasped. "Omg, Lucy! That's great!" But Levy saw the tiredness in Lucy's eyes. "Isn't it…?"

"The way he loves Happy, his kid brother, and Makarov his 'gramps', and you, and everyone else in his little circle of weird friends! What the heck kind of club is this anyway?!" Lucy yelled pointing to the backroom door.

It was Wednesday night, the store had long been closed and per the usual schedule, 'The Fairy Tail Club', was in the middle of their monthly "Officials Only" meeting. According to Natsu, only those actually in the club were permitted to be present during these "Super-Secret Club Meetings".

Occasionally, they'll meet as many as three times in a month, and most of the time the girls were allowed to sit in. Levy had only been to a few because they usually happened while she was closing the store or doing other general shop things. But unless they were explicitly told they couldn't attend, Lucy was frequently back there as well.

Though what the club was about neither girl could guess. They didn't ever seem to be talking about anything of substance. Lucy was only interested because it was the only time she really got to spend with Natsu. He was always so busy with whatever he did during the week; she just wanted to be with him.

Levy's wild imagination led her to believe that when the girls were present, the reason they never actually talked about stuff was because they spoke in code. She liked to believe that they were secretly the vigilantes of the city and that they had a secret language, so no one would know what they were really talking about. And their "Super-Secret Club Meetings" were actually a ruse to discuss things that would be easier to talk about without the need to mask their words.

When she shared her ideas with Lucy, the blonde just laughed at her and told her she needed to stop reading so many spy novels. Levy knew her idea was pretty far-fetched. The idea that spacey, pink-haired, "leap before you think" Natsu was a vigilante and was required to be aware of anything more than which way his scarf blew in the wind  _was_  hilarious. They laughed about for weeks afterwards, at this point it was their running inside joke.

Levy knew Lucy wasn't actually frustrated about the club exactly. If anything she was probably happy that Natsu considered her 'One of the Gang'. She was probably more discouraged by his lack of interest in anything that wasn't fire. Somehow his pyromania had something to do with the club, and it disappointed Lucy to no end thinking that he preferred to spend his time with his club mates and his fire than with her. Not that they were especially close. Their relationship was still relatively new- only a few months old, but Levy understood that Lucy just wanted a chance to be close to him. Yet it seemed, often times, and of course unbeknownst to Natsu, that he held her at arm's length. They had chemistry- no one would argue the sexual tension between them, they just weren't getting anywhere. Levy could see that it was beginning to eat away at Lucy; a little bit more each time they met.

_Love does funny things._ Thought Levy.

The girls stared at the closed backroom door. Neither expected anything to happen they were just thinking about the cause of Lucy's heartache. Lucy sighed again for the umpteenth time since her arrival and slumped to the floor, still staring at door.

"You know…" Lucy said quietly. "The least he could do is acknowledge  _MY_  feelings…" Levy walked around the counter and slumped against the counter next to Lucy.

"You'll get through to him eventually." Levy grabbed Lucy's face, turned it to her, and put on her biggest, brightest, most confident smile. "I'm sure!"

Lucy covered her eyes in fake panic. "Ahh! No, Levy! Not 'The Smile'! It burns!" Levy let go of Lucy's face to hold her stomach as tried to keep herself from laughing, but it was too late. The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles which evolved into full on hysteria after they got a look at the state of each other faces. These were the moments in life Levy would remember forever. Sitting here on the floor of her bookstore, laughing her heart out with her best friend- She wouldn't trade this for the world.

Wiping their merry tears from their eyes, the girls got up and Lucy reached out for Levy and pulled her into a hug.

"You always know just what to say and do to make me feel better." Lucy chuckled. Levy smiled and held Lucy away from herself.

"You do the same for me all the time! Now," Levy said blushing. "You wan'a hear about Gajeel or not?"

* * *

According to Levy, this random man she'd been talking to had been irregularly visiting her store at all hours of the day. He would come in the middle of the night, in the middle of the day and at any time in between. They've been "Seeing" each other for a few weeks now, but aside from the fact that he grew up nearby, that his mother was a prostitute and he seemed especially interested in the wall carvings in the backroom; she knew nothing about him. Lucy was incredibly worried for her friend, but the passing years and plenty of experiences taught Levy to protect herself and Lucy was sure she could.

So what if this guy showed up in front of her store all willy nilly? And so what if he scaled her wall to peek into her bedroom in the middle of the night? Levy seemed to trust him, so the least Lucy could do was give him the benefit of the doubt. Although she had a sneaking suspicion that should she voice her thoughts even out loud to herself, they would sound much more absurd.

The girls were just finishing off their hot chocos' when the front door bell rang. Lucy looked at Levy who looked just as confused and asked, "Are you expecting anyone else?"

Levy shook her head and made to get up off the floor. As soon as she laid her eyes on the new arrival, her face blossomed into a smile.  _Oh she is so in love with this guy_. Lucy thought to herself. However upon seeing with her own eyes the man who had taken Levy's heart, Lucy was compelled to snatch Levy back and run to get Natsu.

He was a very tall, olive-toned, surly looking man with long wild black hair and silver studs all over his face. Well-muscled, she could tell even under his layers of coats and surrounded by an aura of darkness, but the most prominent feature yet were his eyes. Red, the color of blood; at least they seemed that way to Lucy. And they were staring only at Levy as she bounded up to him. What Lucy had first read as malice and aggravation on his face had actually been- understanding the more she watched him- a bit of affection and warmth. Though Lucy was sure that were she to voice her observations he would react by denying them. Lucy also noticed that the darkness that seemed to surround him evaporated as Levy moved closer to him.

Lucy found it almost comical the way they interacted. It was clear as day to Lucy that Levy wanted to be right next to him, so much so that as she greeted him she could have easily leaned forward a bit and been leaning on his chest. Lucy held back a chuckle as Levy had to strain her neck to look at his face from where she stood basically right under him and he didn't seem to mind the proximity either. Though the slight discomfort on his face told Lucy that the angle he had to take to look at her was awkward for his neck.

They chatted for a moment seemingly and blissfully unaware of Lucy's presence and quiet observation. To say she was intrigued would be the understatement of the year. They just looked so at ease together, an unusual pair to say the least, but Lucy could see that underneath his gruff exterior he had a soft spot- at least it seemed, for Levy.

Suddenly, Levy turned to her eyes wide and sporting a blush that could put beets to shame. "Oh, Lucy! I'm so sorry!" Levy rushed over to Lucy, grabbed her arm and brought her to be introduced. "Lucy, this is Gajeel; Gajeel, this is my cousin Lucy!"

Lucy looked up at Gajeel and was only slightly put off by the obvious disinterest in his sharp eyes. She wasn't expecting him to look at her in any friendly way, she just wasn't expecting to read such a cold expression on his face. Still she greeted him as she would any other person and  _was_  surprised that he returned her greeting at all. Satisfied with their first encounter, Lucy turned to Levy who was eyeing them curiously and smiled reassuringly. She pulled Levy to her and whispered, "I approve." Then stepped back and with one last glance at Gajeel winked at a furiously blushing Levy.

She intended to give them some privacy and go check on her own heartthrob, but it seemed that his meeting was over because the door was all but thrown off its hinges as Natsu emerged excitedly arguing with a shirtless raven-haired club mate. With a tired sigh Lucy ran up to the two and grabbed their ears pulling them down to her level.

"O-ow!" They both wailed in unison.

"Lucy, let go! That huurrtttsssss!" Natsu moaned. "Gray started it! Why are you punishing me?"

"I did not! You were trying to steal my shirt!" Gray spat back, grimacing as Lucy's hold on his ear tightened.

"I was trying to throw it back at you, dumbass! You're always stripping and leaving your clothes everywhere anyway! Who knows how many of your clothes are dressing the homeless!" Natsu tried to retract his ear from Lucy's death grip, but all it did was cause her to squeeze harder.

"SHUT-UP! What have I told you about your fighting in Levy's bookstore?" Lucy scolded them "Didn't you learn anything from the last time you two fought?" The boys groaned and sighed defeated, nodding their understanding. Assured that their fight was post-ponded for a minuet at least, Lucy twisted their ears for good measure then let them go and moved to stand between them. They both made a move to drape their arms across her shoulders, but as they realized the others arm they retracted their limbs and glared at each other. And their earlier arguing resumed.

Sighing, Lucy looked back to Levy only to find her waving off her new friend. She thought it was odd that he came by only to leave a few moments later, but smiled to herself when she thought that he must've just come by to see Levy. She'd have to ask her cousin about it later. Forcing her attention back to the boys, she wasn't shocked at all to find them forehead to forehead. This time, Lucy slapped the boys in the back of their heads. They pouted for a moment, but saw the look on Lucy's face and bowed their heads in defeat. The atmosphere in the bookstore lobby was light-hearted and warm, with everybody poking fun at Natsu and Gray for their childish behavior. Lucy laughed as well and found that Natsu had moved a bit closer to her to wrap his arm around her shoulders again. She couldn't have been happier in that moment.

* * *

Levy had learned in the past couple weeks to expect Gajeel without actually expecting him. It was kind of exciting for her in a way, because now she had to actually plan her outfits and shower every day and do her hair. It also sucked though because the days he didn't show up were discouraging. Of course she didn't bother voicing her thoughts; she knew he was busy and he probably had better things to do than see her EVERYDAY. Still, she wanted to go out of her way and always look presentable just for him. These were feelings she never really had and if the lives of her favorite romance novel heroines were any indication, should these feelings be denied, they would only stall the inevitable. Also, even when she didn't see Gajeel, at the end of the day, she always felt good about herself.  _Clothes really can effect your self-esteem_. Levy had reflected thoughtfully.

Recently, it seemed to have been paying off as instead of waiting many days to visit, he wasn't letting two days pass before he'd see her. That made her all kinds of warm and fuzzy inside to think he might be appreciating her efforts. She often though about him and often wondered what he liked.

Tonight, like every night, she was expecting him without expecting him and he had rewarded her hard work and patience with his attention and warm eyes. His presence always gave her butterflies and lately he'd taken to touching her hair which she encouraged because it sent waves of warmth from the crown of her head to her toes and back. She was sure he could tell by the sometimes unwelcome reactions her body had to him, that she was interested in him. But whenever she felt they would break down another wall, he was quick to build it back up.

Not that this especially bothered Levy, after all they still barely knew each other, their relationship being just under two months old. And their interaction were always short. So as Levy excitedly recounted her week to Gajeel, she didn't think too much on his slightly odd and distracted behavior. To an outsider, it would look as though he were totally engrossed in her, aside from his sweep of the place when he arrived and the rather cold look he'd afforded Lucy, he didn't bother to divert his eyes from her face for a second. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. He was tense and she could tell at least a bit of his attention was gone from her.  _Was he listening for something?_

However before she could inquire into his mood, commotion suddenly erupted from the back of the store. Lucy, Gray and Natsu were otherwise distracted, but as the other members of Fairy Tail filed out of her backroom and into the lobby, Levy was overcome by the rather menacing, confused and concerned looks she was getting from them.

Suddenly Gajeel decided to take off. Which again wasn't really unusual, he kept their meetings short; it just seemed more abrupt than usual. But Levy didn't say anything. Instead, she waved him off as he trudged back out into the melting snow and watched him leave. She wondered if they would ever actually have a conversation like they did their first two times they met. Where they would sit down together and just talk. She found herself frequently missing him. Which made Levy chuckle to herself because they really didn't have much of a relationship for her to miss. She shook her head as he turned the corner and turned back to the room. Some members of Fairy Tail were still watching her warily, but most were engrossed in Natsu, Gray and Lucy. She looked at them questioningly, but no one offered any answers to their behavior, instead they turned their attentions to something else and ignored her. Levy looked back out the window to where Gajeel had disappeared and wondered if she'd missed something. She felt as if there were a secret about that man and his life and entertained the idea that Fairly Tail was somehow apart of it. She smiled suddenly when Lucy reached for her and pulled her into the circle laughing about something Natsu said. Levy eagerly joined the rowdy group, but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling creeping into the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm trying some new editing and writing tricks. Let me know whether or not they're working for you. Or maybe you didn't even notice! That's okay too:) Thanks again!


End file.
